Last Night
by Twisted Addiction
Summary: My first story so please review. Let me know if it's good or bad. Its an idea I got after reading Crank. It is about a two girls who are pull down by their friend. They begin to realize what they have become but can they stop in time?


_Why did I have to fall asleep in chemistry yesterday? _Sarah asks herself looking at the exam the teacher had laid on her desk. _I couldn't stay awake the one day Mr. Bronston decides to review the entire exam!_ Frustrated she runs her fingers through her bleach blonde hair. _So what is a mol?? _She asks herself staring at the first question.

After what seems like an eternity and a half, the bell rings. Sarah quickly hands in her exam, glad that it is finally over, and sprints out the door towards the bus loop. She is about to reach her bus when she feels someone grab her shoulder. It's her best friend Brooke. Brooke is the total opposite of Sarah. Physically she was tan beyond any belief, practically bronze, while Sarah was as white as a ghost. Her raven black hair was about as different as it could be from Sarah's light blonde hair.

"Hey snowflake!" Brooke says smiling happily, "Where are you going?"

"Well, unlike you miss princess, I have chores to do before I am allowed to go out and party!" Sarah answers her as she gives her a big hug.

"So my snowflake isn't going be able to hang out with me before the concert?" Brooke asks giving Sarah her puppy dog eyes.

"No, not unless you want me to lose my life. My dad is trying to teach me some responsibility so I have to clean the house, pick up the groceries, and I also promised him I would start looking for a job," Sarah says sadly, "And stop calling me snowflake. I can't help it that I am almost pure white!"

"Sure," Brooke says sarcastically while rolling her eyes, "I am going to introduce you to my friend, the tanning bed!"

"That's great so you must want me to fry," Sarah replies as she rolls her eyes, "You know that I fry whenever I use one. I also don't want my dad to yell at me for ruining my perfect skin."

Brooke just rolls her eyes and gives me a big hug.

"Alright fine I can tell that you don't love me anymore," she replies dramatically and skips off to her car.

"You know you're my best friend in the whole world! I just haven't had any free time recently," Sarah yells over to her trying not to laugh.

"I know!" Brooke responds with a giant smile across her face.

Suddenly Sarah hears a horn blare right next to her ear. She looks up and sees the bus driver waving impatiently at her. She quickly hurries on and takes her seat in near the front of the bus. _I haven't hung out with Brooke in months. I can't wait until tonight._ Sarah happily thinks to herself.

**oOo**

"Alison!" her mom yells up the stairs, "Are you ready to go yet?"

"No not yet. I can not find my camera," she replies as she frantically runs around her room looking for it.

Her mom lets sighs in frustration. She was always losing her things. "Is it under your bed?"

"No, I know it's n-," Alison replies as she looks under her bed. She looks around and notices it laying a foot away. "Found it!" she exclaims.

Her mom lets out a small laugh.

Alison quickly stuffs her camera into her backpack and races downstairs.

" All ready!" Alison says happily. Her mom points to the car and she hops in.

The drive to the airport seems like hours to Alison.

"Are you sure you packed everything?" her mom asks her for the twentieth time.

"Yes," Alison answers.

"Okay," her mom replies, " I just don't want you to get there and realize you forgot something. You are staying there for two whole months. It would be bad if you forgot something."

After what seems like a million goodbyes, Alison finally gets on her plane. She tries to watch the in flight movie but it is one of those seen-it-a-million-times films. Alison just stares out of the window until the plane lands. As soon as the flight attendants tell the passengers they can leave, Alison grabs her backpack and runs off the planes. She looks through the terminal. Finally, she spots her cousin. Alison could recognize her cousin anywhere. Her black hair and tan skin stood out against any crowd.

"Hey Brooke!" she calls out, " I'm over here!"

Brooke smiles jogs over to her. She engulfs her in a big hug. " Hey cuz! How you been?"

"Great!" Alison says smiling, "What about you?"

" Just totally awesome!" Brooke replies, " Hey you wanna go to a concert tonight with me and a few of my friends?"

I take all of Alison's will power not to jump out of her skin.

"You bet I would!" Alison says jumping up and down.

"Okay," Brooke says trying not to laugh at her cousin's excitement, " I promise that it will be a night you won't ever forget. Now, let's go get your suitcase."

Alison skips all the way to the baggage claim, grabs her suitcase, and continues to skip all the way to Brooke's car. The entire way Brooke has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.


End file.
